A Second Chance At Love ON HOLD
by AtemuIsMyKing
Summary: Two years after Yugi's and Yami's ceramonial duel, Ryou and Yugi are given the chance to remeet with the ones they love, although Yami and Bakura don't know they feel that way. The catch? The yami's don't remember the hikari's. Yugi/Yami and Ryou/Bakura.
1. Chapter One: A Spell Gone Horribly Wrong

A Second Chance at Love

Chapter One: A Spell Gone Horribly Wrong

mwa-haha! It's my very first full story fanfic. And I still haven't come up with anything to say. T_T

"_I started to panic. I was looking like an idiot in front of the entire fanfiction kingdom. I had to say something...anything. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind."_

IF WE TREATED THE PIGS BETTER WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SWINE FLU!

Jim Carrey, 2009 MTV Movie Awards.

Okay so the original story for this is//was by YaoifanRisaMM. If you don't know her, check her out. NOW. Well, after you read this chapter anyway. She's an incredible writer and super nice. Read Five Days to Remember. Seriously its fricking awesome! I don't have anything else to say now..except that we also have the same birthday! ^^

–

–

"Yugi, Yugi guess what! I got a new spell!" Ryou said loudly as he ran into Moto living room. It had been two years since Ryou and Yugi lost their yami's, and a lot had changed. Yugi shot up and was now five feet, ten inches, the exact height of the former Pharaoh. (I really don't know if that was his height, just a guess.). Really, the only difference between Yugi and Yami now was the color of Yugi's eyes and the tips of his hair. Instead of the firey crimson it was a more calm shad of lilac. Of course, his personality was still as bubbly and childlike as ever, but everyone loved him because of that.

A lot had changed with Ryou too. He also became a carbon copy of his former yami, Bakura, but his eyes retained no hatred, unlike his. Not too long ago Ryou found out he could do magic. It was difficult, especially since he had no master, but he was learning fast. Unfortunately, he still wasn't very good, and once or twice he had blown up a part or two of the Moto household.

Over the two years Yugi and Ryou and drifted away from Tea, Tristen, and Joey, but they really didn't mind. Yugi's Grandpa had died not too long ago, so for awhile he was on his own. Ryou finally got fed up with his father for never being home, and always being drunk when he was home, and moved in with Yugi.

"Oh...yay." Yugi said as enthusiastically as he could manage. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean, oh, never. He was just tired of cleaning up the messes Ryou's spells usually left behind.

"Yugi. Sheesh, calm down. The neighbors are gonna get worried." Ryou returned, smirking.

"Sorry Ry." said Yugi sheepishly, giving him a genuine smile. "Why don't you show me?"

"Kay." said Ryou excitedly. He set down his book of spells on the coffee table and opened up to a page that had been dog-eared so many times that it looked about to tear.

"So what is it supposed to do?"

"Well, it's supposed to give you the ability to fly for a minute..."

"But..?"

"But sometimes it doesn't work out so well."

Ryou saw the look on Yugi's face and quickly backtracked. "But every time I tried it it always worked for me! Don't sweat Yugi!"

"Okay...I trust you..." Yugi said as he braced himself.

Ryou began to wave his creamy pale hands in weird directions, seeming to have no pattern whatsoever. He muttered quietly in an unfamiliar tongue as a tornado formed itself over the book.

"Um..Ryou..is that supposed to do that?" Yugi yelled over the roar of the wind.

Ryou gulped and took a step back as the twister grew and grew. Yugi and Ryou were both lifted up in midair and sucked inside before anyone could even scream. Yugi closed his eyes in terror as he was flipped and twisted around in the vortex. When he opened his eyes a few minutes later though, he was met by an entirely new setting.

The setting resembled ancient Egypt so well that Yugi began to wonder if he was back in Yami's memories. There were pyramids everywhere, leading them up to the very sky, and seeming to almost tickle the clouds. There was nobody around, so Yugi couldn't tell if they could be seen. He looked over at Ryou who was observing the place where they were in wonder, when they heard a feminine voice say behind them..

"Yugi...?"

__

-

Sorry the first chapters so short and boring, I promise it will get longer and more exciting. In the mean time, please review =]

I'll update ASAP, promise.

-Chrissy


	2. Chapter Two: A New Mission

**A Second Chance At Love**

Chapter Two: A New Mission

Still don't have anything to say here. So I decided to let Yami and Yugi dictate.

Yami: Oh joy. //rolls eyes//

Yugi: Come on Yami, be nice. The authors working hard on the new chapters...

Yami: Yeah, speaking of which, why the heck when I click "YuGiOh! Anime/Manga" does this story come up as number 13? It's new for Ra's sake! Plus do you know how unlucky 13 is?

Me: So optimistic. I can see Yugi is the better half in you two's relationship.

Yugi: //Grins//

Yami: //glares// Your asking for the shadow realm, you know that right?

Yugi: //Pouts// Come on Yami, have a heart. At least she's doing fanfiction that doesn't involve Tea..that I know of...

Me: Aww Yugi! Your so cute when you pout!

Yugi: //Blushes//

Yami: //Pissed// BACK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE!

Me: //whispers to Yugi// Remind me to stay on his good side..

Yugi: So without further ado, here's the second chapter of "A Second Chance At Love"

Yami: She owns nothing, got that copyright idiots?

Me: Enjoy! //smiles//

*

*

Yugi spun around on the spot to be met by the shocked looking face of one of the Pharaoh's friends, Mana. Or, as the rest of the world knew her by, Dark Magician Girl. Her wide, shocked eyes continue to stare at Yugi as though he was a three dollar bill, impossible and quite possibly, a trick. She reached her hands up to rub her eyes as though she was tired, and when Yugi was still there when she finished rubbing, she gave out a small shriek.

"YUGI!" she said, plowing into said teenager full force.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ryou, who by then was looking very left out and confused, as Mana continued to hug Yugi.

"Um...sorta..." said Yugi, slightly breathless, when she finally let him go.

"What are you doing here Yugi?!" She asked in the same loud manner, luckily no one else was around.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question...what AM I doing here?" Yugi said as he took in the too-familiar setting. "But first of all...where am I?"

"Your in the afterlife, silly." Mana returned, unleashing the full power of her wide grin.

"I...We're...Ryou you killed us?!"

"N-No!...Not on purpose!" Ryou said defensively.

Yugi wasn't entirely shocked by the fact that he was in the afterlife, and that that afterlife looked a lot like Egypt, he just wondered if he would ever get a chance in his life to be normal. Yugi mentally grinned to himself. Even before the puzzle he'd never been normal. He honestly didn't mind though.

"What's going on here?" Said a male's voice.

"Oh great, more newbies. Lemme give ya the tour." Said another man's voice, this one more snide and bored sounding.

Yugi looked past Mana to look at the tall figures approaching. The first one he heard speak had shoulder length dark hair, and a serious look to his eyes. He carried with him a staff in one hand and a book in the other, which made him look professor – like and smart. Mahad. Or, better known as the Dark Magician. The other male was tall with ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through you. Eyes that a cold, indifferent state to them, like they never had smiled. Seto. Or, in this period of time known as Seth.

"What...What are you doing here?" Seth asked in alarm as he approached.

"I think they're here to find the Pharaoh and the Thief King." Mana said brightly, turning to give Yugi and Ryou a smile. "Isn't that right?"

"Shush, Mana." said the reprimanding voice of Mahad, her teacher. "The boys don't know of that."

"Oops." She said, turning red as a tomato. ((Yami: Which makes her look almost as cute as when Yugi blushes. Yugi: //Embarrassed and a bit mad// YAMI! I – Me: Can I PLEASE continue the story? Or do you want me to kill off Yugi and have Yami end up with Tea? Yami and Yugi: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! WE'LL BE GOOD! Me: That's what I thought.))

Yugi gasped for breath, looking from Seth, to Mahad, to Mana, willing them to say, "just kidding, don't have a heart attack Yugi!". None of them said it. What did they mean, _find the Pharaoh?_ What happened? Yugi looked over at Ryou, who continued to look as clueless as ever.

"G-guys..." said Ryou, speaking for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Find the Pharaoh?" Yugi said, sounding as though he had the breath knocked out of him. "I-is he gone?"

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to tell them now..." Seth said to Mahad.

Mahad sighed greatly, and turned to Yugi and Ryou. "Boys...Yes your yami's are missing." He barely paused for an instant, not seeing Yugi's and Ryou's reactions. "4 months ago, the Pharaoh, or, as you know him better as Yugi"- he gave a quick head bob to Yugi "accepted a mission to go to the land of the lost souls and retrieve the Necklace of Darkness. It's no more then a two week journey, at most, but we haven't heard from them. We sent out search parties, called and called his name for hours, but there was, and still is, no response from him."

"But..I still don't see how this relates to the Thief King." Ryou said, his eyes half closed.

"If you'd let me finish then you'd know." Mahad said, using his "I know best" tone. "Now where was I.."-yet he was interrupted again.

"The Pharaoh was allowed to chose one companion, anyone of us. We all suspected Mahad would go with him, or maybe even me, so we were all shocked when he picked the Thief King. He said he felt as though he MUST take this journey with him." Seth said.

"So are ya gonna go? Are ya gonna save the Pharaoh and Thief King?" Mana said excitedly, her eyes shinning like a child's.

"How can I say no to such a face?" Yugi said, a true smile breaking out on his face. It had been ages since he smiled like that, a mile that had no bounds. He missed wearing that smile. He looked over at Ryou, who was also grinning mischievously, and giving him a nod in agreement.

"Just a second, boys." Seth stated.

"What now?" said Ryou, glaring at Seth in spite. He wanted to go find Bakura NOW.

"You don't know all the facts yet." he said, his glare much colder and much more full of hatred then Ryou could ever manage.

"What else do we need to know?" asked Yugi, stepping in to stop Seth and Ryou from starting a shouting match.

"The Pharaoh and Thief King have no memory of you two whatsoever." said Mahad, looking down at his feet.

"What?" Ryou asked, surprise prominent on his young features.

"T-they don't know us..?" Yugi said, trailing off.

"How could they forget us?" said Ryou dejectedly.

"I preformed a spell that made them forget." said Mahad, looking up at the boys in defiance.

"Waa...? Why?" Yugi blinked, his vision going hazy.

"They were in pain." Mana said now, her usual smiling face replaced by a serious, more mature one. "Something had to be done, so Mahad stepped in."

Ryou was about to say something new, but Mahad interrupted...again.

"The Necklace of Darkness will make them remember."

"It...it will?" asked Yugi hopefully.

"There's more." said Mahad.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ryou grumbled.

"On this journey, you will meet horrors that are unexplainable. You will meet every villain you've ever faced, and you must defeat them all to achieve the Necklace of Darkness."

"In what...Duel Monsters?" Ryou returned.

"Sorry, left my deck at home." Yugi said. In fact, he truly had. It had been months since he'd played, the game just didn't hold any interest for him anymore.

"No."

The silence that followed after that 'no' was practically tangible.

"Well then...what?" Ryou said impatiently.

"With the power of Light." Mana said brightly.

"Ok, you've lost me..." Yugi stated.

"Join the club." Ryou muttered to him.

"You'll know when the time comes, I'm sure of it." She said, no doubt in what she said at all.

"What if your wrong?" Yugi asked. It wasn't as if he possessed any ancient magical powers. Sure, he could do basic magic, but not much.

"I'm not wrong."

"Honey, that doesn't answer the question." said Ryou slowly, as he was talking to an infant.

She glared and him, then turned to Yugi, choosing to simply block him out.

"Here." Mana said warmly as she reached something in her pocket. She unwrapped and put it over Yugi's neck. "You'll need this."

The necklace was in the shape of the sun, small parts dividing it into eight sections. It shone dully, as though it was tired and needed a reboot.

"The Necklace of Light." Mana said, answering Yugi's unspoken question.

"Oh.." Yugi said.

"Hey, do I get any cool stuff?" Ryou said.

Mana just ignored him, which caused Ryou to pout.

"Good luck." she whispered, then ran, no, danced off.

"May Ra be with you." Mahad said quietly, bowing to them, then walking away.

"Don't screw this up." Seth grumbled, then stalked away.

"Same old Kaiba." said Ryou, half happy, half annoyed.

"Come on Ryou. We have a mission to complete."

*

*

Me: So what did you think boys?

Yugi: Me like. //grins//

Yami: Where the heck am I during all of this?

Me: You'll see soon, I can't spoil the plot now can I?

Yugi:Can we wrap this up fast instead of getting into a random conversation no one cares about?

Me: Sure Abiou.

Yami: Okay, now your just trying to tick me off.

Me: Yes I am.

Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!

Yami: Or I will send you to the shadow realm!

Me: //grumbles// So sadistic..

Yami: I heard that!

Me: uh..bye! //waves goodbye//


	3. Chapter Three: Lurking in the Shadows

**A Second Chance At Love**

Yugi: YAY A NEW CHAPTER!

Yami: Whoop-di-do.

Yami Chrissy: Don't make me send you to the shadow realm.

Chrissy (Me): Umm...who are you?

Yami: AND WHY DID YOU JUST STEAL MY LINE!

Yami Chrissy: I'm your Yami, Chrissy ^^

Chrissy: Then why you a guy? o.o''

Yami Chrissy: No idea..do you even have an ancient item?

Chrissy: //shrugs// We'll...not exactly...

Yugi: That makes absolutely no sense...

Yami: Tell me about it...

Yugi: Well, review!

Yami Chrissy: Be nice with the reviews..

Yami: OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! HA! Beat ya to it Yami Chrissy!

Chrissy and Yami Chrissy: T_T

Yugi: Can we _please _just start the fanfic..

Chrissy: Good idea, enjoy! ^^

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_____________________

"Wait!" said Ryou, calling out to who he and Yugi just finished speaking to. "Which way to we go?" But he was too late. Or they just ignored him. Either way he didn't get a response.

"This could be difficult.." Yugi mused, mostly to himself, although he got a response from Ryou.

"You _think?" _

"Shut it Ryou, I'm trying to reach out to Yami with my shadow magic."

"There's no way it's that simple. We'd of sensed them ages ago."

Yugi sighed, realizing Ryou had a point. "Well, I guess we better get started searching the old fashioned way."

Ryou nodded, and began to walk with Yugi. The were quiet most of the way, like they were on their way to a funeral, and were expected not to speak. The looked around for a sign, a clue, a...something...but nothing came up. As they trudged on, they noticed the setting get a lot drearier, and _darker. _Not as in late at night dark, as in creepy jump out at you in the shadows dark. Eventually, they made it into a fork in the road, both of them leading to separate sections of a forest .

"Now what?" asked Ryou quietly, his mouth dry.

"Split up and search. Call me if you see anyone, or anything."

"Umm Yugi...I don't think my cell phone plan works in the afterlife."

"You still have your shadow magic, don't you?"

"Yeah but, what if I mess up again and end up killing you instead of contacting you?"

"Ryou." Yugi said, smiling at his friend reassuringly. "Just because you made a simple mistake it doesn't mean you'll mess up this. Besides, contacting someone with the shadows is the simplest spell in the book. Just focus, and think of me and my magic, then you've got me."

"Ok." said Ryou a bit more confidently. He took the left road, while Yugi took the right, and their separate journeys began. Yugi noticed immediately that things got colder, as in Artic chill colder, when he began the path. But he kept going, kept wishing he had a jacket.

His thoughts consumed him as he made his way down a path. What would he say when...if...he caught up to Yami? Would he remember him, or would he need the Necklace of Darkness? What kind of challenges would he face on this journey? If he died here, would anything happen? Technically, he was in the afterlife after all. These questions and more consumed him as he fought the instinct to get out fast.

His heart almost stopped completely when he saw something moving in the shadows. He gulped as his palms became slick with his own sweat. Fighting the urge to run, he called out, "w-who's t-there...?" Immediately, came the voice of someone he thought he'd never hear again...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ryou stepped through another bush, feeling the pain as the thorns entered his ankle. He growled, sitting down to take them out, hoping to Ra that Yugi was doing better than him. If he wasn't, they were screwed. Just then, he heard a noise from a tree branch up ahead of him, and he closed his eyes in fear, praying that it was just a squirrel...

_**HIS **_**POV**

He sat up in a tree in his favorite spot, the Dark Forest. His eyes roamed over the not-too-innocent setting that he so often visited, looking for a stray wanderer. What better place to steal from unsuspecting travelers? Ah ha! someone was coming his way now. He leaned into his favorite hunting position, one that he was so used to that it felt like he was simply standing. His eyes locked into his snowy white hair as he prepared to attack from above.

He leaped into thin air, half expecting his steal to be an easy one, but whoever he was must of sensed him, because he dove forward, away from the dagger that he had in his hand. He landed behind him instead swiftly, and prepared to strike, but then he noticed that the boy was looking at him, no fear at all in his eyes. In fact, he looked more shocked then anything. Who was this mysterious boy? He felt as if he actually..._knew_...him...

_**Ryou's POV**_

My eyes locked in with shock at my attacker, to a face that I'd thought I'd never see again. The face of a devil and the face of an angel mixed into one beautiful person. He had snowy white hair the stuck up in spikes and went down to his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be filled with hate and love and the same time, and tanned skin, a true sign of an Egyptian. It hurt my heart to realize how close I was to him, but knowing by the look in his eyes, he truly didn't remember me.

"B-Bakura...?"

(Chrissy: I was so tempted to just leave you hanging there, but since my cousins are coming down to visit us Wednesday, I won't be able to update over the weekend. I decided to continue, out of the goodness of my heart. Love me ^^)

_**Bakura's POV**_

"Is that really you?" He continued, staring at him in disbelief.

"How do _you _know my name squirt?" I asked snidely, staring down the boy with his eyes. I didn't know what it was about him, but he made me wanna...I didn't know. He made me feel unsure about myself, softening my inner core to a point where I felt like butter. And I didn't like it...I think. Who did this kid think he was, turning me into a softie?

He didn't say anything, his eyes just filled with tears. I immediately backed off, did I hurt him? Strange feelings washed through me, guilt, anger towards myself, and sadness over the kids tears were just a few that I could identify.

He leaped forward with amazing swiftness and tackled me to the ground. Maybe he wasn't as innocent as I first thought. I fought back against his attack, looking down at him with blazing eyes, when I realized he was smiling...and hugging me. WHAT WAS _THAT? _I thought to myself as I fought to break away. It wasn't that he was strong, I mean he was, but not strong like me. It was that his scent was irresistible.

Creamy vanilla, spicy pepper, and sweet cherry all filled my nose as my struggles lessened to a point where their were non-existent. My arms unwilling wrapped around his small waist, pulling his closer to me, but I found that it felt...natural. Which was strange because I never had anyone to love in anyway besides my family.

Wait, did I really just say LOVE? Bleh. My mind usually rejected any kind of emotion like that. This kid made me someone the old me would laugh at. I didn't like that...did I?

"What is your name?" I whispered into his hair, feeling the urge to know more about him, and completely forgetting about my previous question towards him.

"Ryou." he returned, his voice like bells.

"Ryou." I repeated, his name making my stomach do a flop.

"RYOU!!!" Came the voice of...well it sounded familiar, but it was off.

"Yugi!" Ryou said, pulling out of my startled grasp and standing up. "I'm coming,Yugi!"

Curse this _Yugi _for interrupting.

Ryou grabbed my hand, which made me blush slightly, no matter how hard I tried to hide it, and started to run in the opposite direction he was previously headed.

Who was this Yugi? I thought to myself. Was he friends, or something more with this fascinating creature. Blood boiled under my skin as I realized it'd be perfectly natural for Ryou to have a boy, or girl, friend. But then, why did he just tackle me to the ground in a bear hug? Was I...jealous?? Pssh, no, I wanted to say, but my heart told me it might just be true...We ran faster and faster towards he destination Ryou seemed fixed on as I stared at him intently. This journey was gonna be a difficult, fun, but difficult one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_____________________

Yami Chrissy: Aww your such a good writer Chrissy!

Chrissy: /blushes/ I'm not that good..

Yami: Are you kidding? I'M STILL NOT IN IT!

Chrissy: I have a plot planned out spiky hair.

Yami: T_T

Yugi: REVIEW!

Chrissy: Thanks to all! //waves buh-bye//


	4. Chapter Four: The First Villian

A Second Chance at Love

Chrissy: I was honestly thinking of waiting until next weekend to update, but for Yugi's 18th birthday I'm taking him to the beach

Yugi: You are?

Chrissy: Yep ^^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Yami: /hurt/ what about me?

Chrissy: Of course you guys can come too

Yami Chrissy: Oh yeah, feel special ^^  
Yami: He's more like you then I thought Chrissy..

Chrissy: But his name is Chrissy...isn't that weird?

Yugi: /shrugs/ Just call him Chris.

Everyone: /blinks at Yugi's smartness/

Yami: Aw my little genius.

Chrissy: For once _I'm_ going to end this convo...please review ^^  
Chris: OMG it's the end of the world, she's ending the convo!

Yugi: She, once again, owns nothing. And she never will.

Yami: Enjoy ^^

….

"We're coming, Yugi!" Ryou said breathlessly as he ran through the forest top speed, holding Bakura's creamy hand in his own.

Bakura tried to form a sentence as he ran but his lungs weren't working properly from all the running and he had no idea what to say to this youth. But he did, in fact, have a few questions for himself. Why was he helping Ryou? Why did he suddenly feel the want to crush Yugi's bones in his hands for interrupting Ryou's and his moment? And more importantly, why didn't he at least try, or want to try, to pull away from Ryou's strong grip?

Before he could open his mouth, he noticed a cliff up ahead, and Ryou was running straight for it. It wasn't hard to miss, but he was slightly taller, and had less of an obstructed view from the surrounding trees, and Ryou wasn't slowing down. He acted on instinct, digging his heels in the ground to slow them, and then realizing fast that that wasn't enough, throwing his long arms around Ryou's waist in a desperate act to stop him from meeting his untimely doom.

Unfortunately, as they slowed, Bakura hit a patch of ice and fell, hoping to Ra that he wasn't so close to the cliff that he would fall and bring down Ryou with him.

Luck seemed to be with him.

As they skidded to a stop, Ryou landed on top of Bakura's bare chest, bringing forth a strong blush from both of the teens. Ryou looked away, fighting the urge to throw his arms around Bakura's neck and just lay there in the dismal forest for the rest of his life. Bakura fought the urge also to look down at Ryou, because he knew as soon as he looked at his innocent, beautiful eyes he'd be a sucker for him all over again. Damn his beauty and cuteness...he was like an evil villain, only _worse._

Ryou tried to keep a clear head from the intoxicating scent of Bakura, but it was hard. Yugi needed his help, NOW. Wait…who was Yugi again? He had a hard time calling up what his features were like. In fact, he had a hard time calling up anything.

All at once as he heard a scream, his naughty thoughts of Bakura came to a complete stop and his world turned dismal. He got up, pulling his love up to his feet and again running to find Yugi. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late…

_**Yugi's POV**_

"Ryou…" I called wildly, hoping that he could hear me.

"Now there's no need to shout Yugi – boy," said the slow, drawling voice. (Any guesses who it is?) The man, not standing more then ten feet away from me, was tall, had silver-gray hair parted to hide one of his eyes, an amused grin on his face, and eyes that seemed to follow you like a painting.

"What do you want, Pegasus?" I spit out, being sure not to show any emotion as he slowly surveyed me.

"My, my, you've truly grown Yugi. You're almost exactly like the Pharaoh-boy."

As much as I hated Pegasus at that moment, I had to respect the fact that he already figured out my weak point. He knew exactly where to hurt me, and how to use that knowledge against me. Pain rippled against my hollow feeling chest, for my heart was completely empty, and quite literally took my breath away.

I gasped out as my eyes narrowed and glared at the man, who was smirking so profoundly in front of me. I wanted to punch him across the face, and I wasn't even a violent person. Anger filled every cell of my body as memories flashed in front of me, Yami and my first talk. Me realizing I loved him. Me talking to him so late in the night, it all came back to me. But even as I was angry, the memories were happy ones, and made me calm down slightly.

Just then, I noticed that Pegasus had –

"How do you have the millennium eye?" I gasped out, staring at his face in shock. That got rid of the smirk on his face. He growled as he pushed the hair that was hiding his eye behind his ear, and then his face became contorted, a mass of ugly and evil. His eyes were stretched out across his face, his nose increased in size, his mouth, still grinning, now had sharp as knives teeth inside of it. What was weirdest of all about this though was his hair.

It shot up EVERYWHERE. Out of his arms, legs, stomach, face, and yes, his hair on his head grew too. You name a part of your body, there was hair growing out of it.

Not a minute later, in the place where Pegasus once stood, there was now a silver-gray wolf standing. And in all other things, this wolf was _huge. _It looked more like a grizzly, a freaking giant grizzly. He pounced, his teeth lunging for my throat.

I managed to dodge the attack, but as I jumped out of the way, the wolf changed directions too fast for me to see and managed to lock onto my leg. A stabbing pain shot up my leg, and no matter how I twisted, I couldn't get free, It hurt like the dickens to move my leg, but I knew I had to get it free, or I wouldn't even have a chance. My flailing fists managed to connect with the crown of his head, or what was previously his forehead, and he let go, howling in agony.

I looked down at my leg fast, and nearly got sick. The teeth had done more damage then I originally thought; a lot more. My stomach gave an uncomfortable heave as the stench of fresh blood wafted through my nose, but I managed to hold my lunch, The teeth marks traveled up my leg from my ankle to nearly the top of my knee, and in some parts it was so bad I thought I could see some of my muscle poking through. That was just not natural.

Pegasus the wolf watched me with curious, bored eyes as my vision became hazy from the loss of blood. He communicated with me through the shadows, saying "Just as I thought, the _Pharaoh's Light _surrendering, how sad. I guess you're not as powerful as I thought. One bite and your out, it's just pathetic. Go ahead and die hero, Yami will never love you the way you love him anyway, so why not just give up?"

The physical pain paled in comparison to the emotional pain he was giving me. It felt as though he stuck an invisible knife inside my heart and twisted it round and round until there was nothing left there but an unidentifiable mass. "Your dying Yugi, can you feel it?"

He was right, I was too late. My heart had slowed down to the point where I could barely make out the heartbeats, and little black dots sprouted up in front of my eyes. I bit my lip, stopping myself from screaming out in pain of the situation. All I could hope now was that he'd leave Ryou alone, and he'd finish the mission.

"Yami," I said in my mind, although I knew that he couldn't hear me. "I love you." Out burst the memories, all good and pure, all happy and filled with light. He often said that he was darkness, and that I was light, but I knew now that that wasn't true. He was the light in my life, my one true happiness. I could almost see him now, looking over my protectively, with worry, like always would.

My heart filled with his light, like what always happened when he was around. I closed my eyes, and just hoped that now death would come fast…

"I think he's coming around!"

I was immediately annoyed. I wanted to _sleep. _

"Calm down, Ryou," Said a familiar voice that seemed to be on the verge of laughter.

"He looks terrible." Continued the first voice, one I could now recognize as Ryou, my friend, my buddy.

"Not half as terrible as you look." I said weakly, beginning to fell more like my original self. I wasn't really sure if that was what I wanted right now.

"Aw he's fine," Said the second voice, one that I hadn't heard in forever.

I dragged my eyes opened, and saw Ryou's worried expression hanging over the back of my head. His worried expression melted into one of relief when he saw that I was fully conscious, and he called off to the side "'Kura he's awake!"

Kura…Bakura…Bakura was here? Maybe the last few months were just a dream, maybe Yami was really alive. I looked around as my vision focused, but no such Dark was really here. But another dark, Ryou's dark, was glaring playfully at Ryou.

"'Kura…" Bakura said, half playfully mad, half reminiscent.

"Oh…yeah," said Ryou, turning red. Bakura didn't remember that nickname, did he?

"Were so lucky we found you when we did, Yugi, two more minutes and Bakura says you'd be a goner."

"What…What happened?" I was sure I was on the point of death, unless Ryou and Bakura were dead too, which was unlikely, how was I still here?

"We got there and you were being attacked by a giant wolf. Bakura managed to tackle it from behind, luckily he had the element of surprise, or possibly he'd be hurt too, while I performed a healing spell on you."

I looked down at my leg and realized it was a lot better, it wasn't perfect, but a lot of the teeth marks were gone and all the blood was gone. Instead of the immense pain that I felt earlier, there was now a dull, throbbing sensation.

"Wow Ryou…thank you." I said, my voice saturated with thankfulness.

:"What are friends for?" he said, shrugging. He acted like he didn't care, but I could tell that he was really proud that he had done the healing spell correctly.

"I better go get more firewood." Bakura said, excusing himself quietly. I threw a grateful smile, saying thanks with my eyes, which he returned briefly, saying 'no biggie' before he ran off into the forest.

I took the opportunity I had to survey my surroundings. We were in a small clearing that had hardly enough space to hold Ryou, Bakura and I, but it was almost...homey. There was a fire already crackling away, but it was low and as far as I could see, there was no more firewood. The forest was dark, so much scarier seeming and night then it had been earlier in the day.

"I have an idea." I said to Ryou, annoyed when he pushed me down so I couldn't sit up, "Let's not spilt up again."

Ryou rolled his eyes, then muttered, "Bakura was right, you're fine."

"Where did you find him?"

"Let's just call it fate. He tried to kill me and steal my stuff, so I tackled him in a bear hug."

"That makes a lot of sense." I said as I rolled my eyes overdramatically.

"Yugi…what's with your necklace?" Ryou asked, peering at the pendant that Mana gave him.

"What the…" I said, trailing off when he saw the change. "There's a section colored in yellow instead of purple."

And indeed it was. One of the eight sections of the Necklace of Light was filled in with a golden yellow like the beautiful sun hidden from us. It shined slightly, even in the dull light of the partial moon, hiding most of itself away from the world.

We continued to stare at the medallion for who knows how long, until Ryou interrupted the silence by saying, "I think I could help your leg more."

My head jerked up, immediately not liking where this was going. He may have got the spell right once, but twice in one day was pushing it. Of course, I had faith in his friend, but he didn't like to tempt fate.

Ryou raised his hands as his eyes began to glow with the magic, I tried to shush him, but I hadn't gotten that much strength back. He placed his right hand on my ankle, which made it sting like you wouldn't believe, as I prayed to Ra that I wouldn't regret this.

"AHH!" I said loudly as a magic brace formed around my ankle and then pulled up to the sky, hanging me upside down in mid-air.

Apparently, Ra and I had a bad connection. Apparently bringing us closer (A.K.A. heaven, sky, get it?) helps…or not.

"Oh Ra Damn it!" said Ryou, pounding his fist on the ground. "I better go get Bakura!" he said as he charged towards the forest.

"Wait –"

Too late.

Did I just not finish saying don't split up? Who knows what could be in –

A sudden rustling in the woods startled me, and I jerked my head to the sound. I swallowed as I sensed the presence coming nearer and nearer. Why oh why did this always happen when I was alone??

….

Yugi: I have horrible luck in this fic. I mean I almost died!

Chrissy: I love when you're in danger! It's so cute!

Yugi: Please review…Rawr.

Chrissy: Next chapter will be up soon! Bye!


End file.
